vampire_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blade (film series)
The Blade films are based on the fictional Marvel Comics character of the same name, portrayed by Wesley Snipes. They were written by David S. Goyer, Marv Wolfman, and Gene Colan, directed by Stephen Norrington, Guillermo del Toro and Goyer respectively, and distributed by New Line Cinema. The character was created in 1973 for Marvel Comics by writer Marv Wolfman and artist Gene Colan and was a supporting character in the 1970s comic Tomb of Dracula. In the comic, Blade's mother was bitten by a vampire while she was in labor with Blade. Thus, it can be inferred, Blade was born as a dhampir, a human with vampire genes. Films ''Blade'' Blade grows up to become a vampire hunter, swearing vengeance on the creatures that killed his mother. He teams up with a man called Whistler, a retired vampire hunter and weapons expert. Meanwhile, in the urban underworld, a feud is started between "pure-blood" vampires and those who had been human, but were "turned." Blade becomes aware of this and investigates further, uncovering a plot to raise the blood god La Magra, something he must stop at all costs. ''Blade II'' A rare mutation has occurred within the vampire community. "Reapers" are vampires so consumed with an insatiable bloodlust that they prey on vampires as well as humans, transforming victims who are unlucky enough to survive into Reapers themselves. Now their quickly expanding population threatens the existence of vampires, and soon there won't be enough humans in the world to satisfy their bloodlust. Blade, Whistler and an armory expert named Scud are curiously summoned by the Shadow Council. The council reluctantly admits that they are in a dire situation and they require Blade's assistance. Blade then tenuously enters into an alliance with The Bloodpack, an elite team of vampires who were trained in all modes of combat to defeat Blade. They'll use their skills instead to help wipe out the Reaper threat. Blade's team and the Bloodpack are the only line of defense which can prevent the Reaper population from wiping out the vampire and human populations. ''Blade: Trinity'' The vampires succeed in framing Blade for the killing of a human (who was in fact a familiar being used as bait). Blade, now in the public's eye and wanted by the FBI, has to join forces with the Nightstalkers, a human clan of vampire hunters. Blade, Hannibal King, and Abigail Whistler go after Danica Talos, who has succeeded in locating and resurrecting Drake, also known as Dracula, the first vampire and by far the most powerful. In order to stop him, Blade has to release a virus that will wipe out all vampires, but being a damphir, he must face the possibility of also dying at the hands of the virus. Future In December 2007, it was reported that Wesley Snipes had launched a lawsuit against New Line, director David Goyer and the film's producers, because he was forced to give up screen time to Ryan Reynolds and Jessica Biel. Further, Snipes alleges he did not receive his salary upon agreement and was not afforded the decision-making power he was entitled to as a producer. Snipes is also optimistic that, once things are settled, there will be a Blade 4. However, on April 24, 2008, Snipes was sentenced to three years in prison for three misdemeanor convictions for willful failure to file federal income tax returns. Due to this, his role in future Blade movies is uncertain. After Snipes's return on the stage with Brooklyn's Finest, in an interview by Arrow in the Head, Snipes has said that he is interested in Blade 4 as long as the plot is fine. He also said that there is a possibility for the film to be produced. In February 2010, Wesley Snipes said he would be interested in portraying Blade again. At San Diego Comic Con 2011, Marvel's Chief Creative Officer Joe Quesada stated that Marvel Studios had regained the film rights to Blade. With this, it is now unknown whether Marvel will develop a fourth film or a reboot of the franchise.http://www.worstpreviews.com/headline.php?id=22390 It is also unknown if a reboot will be part of Marvel Cinematic Universe or a non-canon film. As of May 7, 2013, Marvel had a film script for a new Blade film. At San Diego Comic Con 2014, Snipes told MTV that he's open for returning as Blade. Cast and characters Crew Reception Box office performance Critical and public reaction Soundtracks See also *''Blade: The Series'' – A short-lived show on Spike TV that was set after Blade: Trinity. References External links * * * * * * Blade trilogy: Blade – the Vampire Slayer, Blade II, Blade – Trinity Category:Blade (comics) films Category:Action films by series Category:Horror films by series Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Neo-noir Category:Kung fu films Category:Film series